1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chimney cap and flue damper mounted on the top of a chimney and operable from the interior of a fireplace. The cap is a hollow insulated member which sealingly contacts the upper end of the chimney or flue liner to prevent heat loss and entry of rain, birds and other animals. The cap is supported by diagonal members expanded into the flue liner and telescopic spring biased tubes which bias the cap to open position. A cable extends downwardly to the fireplace and is provided with a loop from which a weight can be suspended to keep the cap in closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most fireplaces are provided with a damper which is located at the lower end of the chimney and is manually operated when the fireplace is to be used. Also chimney caps are known which are supported in upwardly spaced relation to the upper end of the chimney. While such devices perform in the manner intended, they do not effectively close the chimney to prevent loss of heated air and existing dampers do not stop birds, animals and the like from entering the chimney. The prior art does not include a cap which sealingly engages the upper end of a chimney and which can be opened or closed from the interior of the fireplace.